1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a method for setting a basic display screen in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “basic display screen” of a mobile terminal refers to a picture displayed in a standby mode of the mobile terminal. Generally, a basic display screen includes multiple status indicators and a background image. The status indicators show any function set in the mobile terminal, status information and any event that has occurred in the mobile terminal. The status indicators include indicators of signal strength, incoming call alert mode, alarm setting, arrival of a text message, function currently set in the mobile terminal, current date and time, battery level and so on. Events occurring in relation to the operation of the mobile terminal, such as an alarm, an incoming call and arrival of a text message, can be indicated on the display screen using relevant status indicators.
FIG. 4 illustrates an example of a typical basic display screen of a mobile terminal. Referring to FIG. 4, various status indicators are shown at the very top of the display screen. A current signal strength is indicated using an indicator of an antenna image. An incoming call alert mode (for example, a silent vibration mode) is indicated using an indicator of a vibrating phone image. An alarm setting is indicated using an indicator of a bell image. Also, arrival of a text message is indicated using an indicator of an envelope image.
Typically, such status indicators are displayed at the top of the screen in a size too small to be easily readable. In other words, the typical indicators have low information readability. In particular, users may have difficulty in reading the small indicators. Also, users may become bored with the indicators which are simple fixed images.
An image stored in a mobile terminal, an image taken using a built-in camera of a mobile terminal, a downloaded image or a simple flash image is generally set as background for a basic display screen in the standby mode. Users cannot set more creative images satisfying their demand for distinctiveness and expression of individuality. Accordingly, they become easily bored with a background image set for a basic display screen.